


Reylo: How The Last Jedi Should Have Ended

by CentennialManiac



Category: star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentennialManiac/pseuds/CentennialManiac
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! This piece contains specific reference to scenes from Star Wars: The Last Jedi. I just watched TLJ and this is how I think it should have gone in that last Reylo scene. It's short but beautiful.





	Reylo: How The Last Jedi Should Have Ended

Ben entered the deserted rebel base. He spotted something on the ground. It was the gold dice that his father had hung in the Falcon. His picked up the dice and remembered the stories his father had told him about the money he had made with those dice. They were the dice that had won him the Falcon. The dice faded from his hands and he felt a change in the force. It was Luke, he was gone. He felt it again and turned around. Rey stood at the entrance of the Falcon, tears in her eyes. Ben stood up and walked closer to her. “Luke's dead,” she said with a stutter as tears fell down her cheek. “He's gone.” Ben put his arms around her and she hugged him back.   
“I know,” he said, consoling her. It was the first time that Rey felt only Ben Solo without an ounce of Kylo Ren. She felt his arms embracing him, his breath on her cheek, and his heart beating with hers. Rey knew she could bring him back to the light, but he wasn't ready yet.  
“I'm not joining you,” Rey said confidently as she pulled away from him. Ben wiped a tear from her face and locked her eyes with his.  
“I don't care,” he said as he lifted her chin up and kissed her. Rey kissed him back. It was warm, and soft, and gentle. Ben didn't want her to join him on the dark side. He just wanted to be with her. But he couldn't be with her. He would never deserve someone so pure and good. “I’ll give you a head start,” he whispered in her ear and walked away. Ben turned around and say Rey closing the Falcon doors and then she vanished. He was back in the rebel control room. Ben had grown up watching his father close those same doors over and over again, never knowing when he'd come back, or if he'd ever come back. But that was what made Rey different. For some reason he knew that she would always come back.


End file.
